Only What They See
by scarlet700
Summary: When perfection comes at a high price and people have extremely high expectations of you, is it really worth letting people see all your imperfections? Will you be able to handle it as your loved one walks away?


**_Only What They Can See_**

* * *

I'm perfect in their eyes. I have everything a guy could ever wish for: a fan-club, billions of dollars, good looks and intelligence. Sure, what could be missing from my life right? Right, but no one ever seems to want to answer that question. I always wonder if it's my fault that everyone sees me like that.

I act the part of perfect, however, you would think that my so called friends would actually notice that something was strange. I mean, their parents come to school meetings and orientations, so why has no one wondered where mine were? I guess they could think I was an orphan like Naruto, which was half true... I guess.

Naruto… at least one person knows the truth; of course, he had forced himself in, not that I mind, it's a way of knowing that someone cares for me. Too bad he has a girlfriend; my guy crush will just have to be ignored, besides I have a girlfriend: Sakura Haruno.

Sakura is… annoying; and by annoying I mean that I would never be able to make it through one day without her by my side. No, I haven't told her the truth. She tells me over and over again she loves me, but it only makes me wonder whether she means it or if it is superficial. I should give her more credit, I should trust her, I should let her into my heart, but I just can't.

She doesn't see the real me; she sees the perfection and what if she does see the real me and decides that she doesn't like what she sees. I am alone and I know that it is illogical to be alone when you can have love instead, but my stupid fear of losing her keeps me from truly having her, and I know she is getting frustrated.

What should I do? What can I do?

I should go speak to Naruto, which is why I'm walking to the basket ball court right at this moment. We are the same, but with different versions of coping. I keep everyone at a distance, I act like a bastard, and I put on the perfect stoic, passive façade, while Naruto is friendly to everyone, helps whenever he can and acts like the typical idiotic jock stereotype, but he understands me and that's all that matters.

Opening the door, I quietly and swiftly walk to the side court, not wanting to interrupt the practice, but I see the recognition flash across Naruto's face and wait five seconds for him to reach me with a fake smile and concerned eyes. Forcing a small smile to grace my lips, I nod toward the door, knowing that my best-friend would understand.

I wait semi-patiently as Naruto ran to get his bag, and yells at his team that he and I have a 'date' before jogging back to me. Walking side by side, we leave the gym and I lead him to the empty soccer field. I watch as he takes a seat on the bleachers, comfortably leaning back, while I pace up and down like an angry caged tiger. Suddenly he leans forward and says, "Stop acting like a woman and spit out what's bothering you. You didn't honestly drag me from practice to make me watch you fry you own brain with all this serious thinking, did you?"

"Hn. Idiot." I mumble, glaring at the stupid grin plastered on his face, before continuing, "Would you say that Sakura honestly loves me?"

I want to smirk as I see all the anger leaving the blonde, but I can't bring myself to do it. Usually I jump for joy when he has nothing to say, but right now it is making me worry. Taking a seat next to him, I place my head in my hands and wait, knowing that his answer is going to take a while. It's a sincere question and I don't do sincere, unless something is seriously bothering me.

I look up straight into his eyes, knowing that inside he's struggling between the urge to punch me for such a ridiculous question and hugging me for letting my mask slip away, he decides on the latter as he asks, "You're not thinking of breaking-up with her, are you?"

"No, my word, you really are an idiot, but what if she doesn't like the real me, the imperfect one?" I enquire, looking off into the distance, ignoring the fact that I sound like a lovesick fool.

"And I'm the idiot?" Naruto laughs, hitting me on the back. "Sasuke, Sakura already knows that you're not as perfect as you seem. Honestly, you don't give her enough credit. You know how smart she is; she's already guessed half of your past."

"But why hasn't she said anything?" I ask, groaning at my own stupidity.

"Bastard, because she knows you don't like it when people pry about your past, and 'cause she wants you to tell her all on your own." Naruto says, trying to come off motherly more than like a jerk who just insulted my intelligence, luckily for him I don't care when he insults me anymore.

Laying my head on his shoulder, I take a deep breath and sigh as he puts his arms around my shoulder in a friendly embrace, but all good things come to an end, and so does our hug when Sai says, "Well if it isn't dick-less and Sas-gay. I always knew that you two would get together."

"Get lost, Sai!" Naruto growls, letting go of me while clenching his fists.

"Your brother sends his regards, Sas-gay." Sai says, flinging a scrap piece of paper at us. Catching it in one hand, Naruto flips the jerk off before handing the crumple paper to me. Furrowing my eyebrows with a frown set in place, I open the paper, gasping as I stare at a photo of my psycho brother in a straight jacket. How did Sai get this? Staring at the photo in disbelief, I finally decide to put that look-alike wannabe in his place.

Jumping onto my feet, I ignore Naruto call for me to 'chill-out' and run after that ass. Coming into school grounds, I feel my anger rise, my eyes meeting with numerous posters and pictures of the one Sai handed to me five minutes ago. I hear Naruto calling my name, but it's too late, I'm blind with rage and my legs are already carrying me to my predetermined location: Sai, who's standing laughing with a group of friends.

I tackle the sick bastard to the ground, turning him around and letting my fist soar forward, connecting with his too-pale face. I can't stop myself, all rational thought leaving my body. All I know and all I want is to make him feel the pain I live through every single day of my life.

Pain spread throughout my body, starting from my aching knuckles, but I don't stop I feel blood drip from the cut he inflicts on my bottom lip, but I don't stop, I hear people call my name and scream for help, but I don't stop; how could I? Sai just destroyed my life and he deserves to pay for it.

I direct my fist toward his neck, aiming to break the cartilage of his airway, but instead I feel immense pain as my body is hit and thrown across the cement, skidding to a stop with a heavy weight on top of me. Grunting and silently screaming in agony, I open my eyes, my blurry vision settling in on Naruto, looking at me with concern and sympathy clearly written all over his face.

Closing my eyes, I slowly open them to see Sakura standing behind my best-friend with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. I quietly curse myself for causing her pain and making her worry, before brokenly saying, "Naruto, get me out of here."

"Sure buddy." He answers, getting off of me and help me up. I feel like breaking down and crying as Sakura takes a hold of my left hand, but I keep my emotions in, ignoring the stores sent my way as Naruto Helps me into Sakura's car, before climbing on his bike. Closing the door, I hear the last of Sai's call, "… you psychopathic freak."

I keep my eyes forward, fixed on the road, feeling Sakura's gaze on me from time to time. I wonder how I'll explain this. For the  
first time in history I lost my cool and probably just put a guy in the hospital. What does Sakura think of me now? Is she going to leave me? I can't think straight, but I'm glad that the ride is silent for now, and, surprisingly enough, it stays that way until we reach the gate of the mansion.

"Do you have anyone to take care of your wounds?" Sakura asks quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I shake my head, answering in the negative to which she nods and drives up to the front door, parking the car and walks to the entrance, waiting while Naruto helps me out the car and up the few steps.

Unlocking the door, Sakura and I walk in after I persuade Naruto to leave. Leading the way up the stairs I stop mid-step as Sakura questions, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." I answer lowly, continuing the journey to my bedroom, not even turning around to make sure she was still following me. I sigh under my breath, opening the door to reveal my dull bedroom. This was the first time she was going to see the empty walls, blank black bedding and unusually neat bedroom in three years that we have been dating.

I walk to the bathroom and sit down on the edge of the bath, wondering what she was going to do. Watching as she tied her pastel coloured locks and wet a face cloth, I wince as she gently dabs my cut lip and says, "I won't ask, but I want you to know that I am always here for you."

"I want you to know, I want to let you in and share everything with you, but u can't lose you." I say sincerely, staring into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Why would you lose me?" She questions, turning to rinse the cloth, effectively breaking eyes contact.

"What if you decided you don't love me anymore? What if you walk out that door and never speak to me again? I can't lose you, if I never had you in the first place." I explain, standing up and walking over to her. I have to know what she is thinking, however, before I could even get a word out her arms were around my waist pulling me into a tight embrace. Sighing contently, I rest my cheek on the crown of her head, taking in the freaking of having someone to share my pain with.

"You will never lose me, Sasuke." I hear the sweet whisper like music to my ears.

"How do you know that?" I ask, doubt settling in my thoughts as I pull away.

"People see only what they can see. Ii love and will never leave you because the only thing I can see is a handsome young man who has repeated been hurt and needs someone to love him who won't leave him behind; I am that person." Sakura answers tenderly, stretching up her toes to connect our lips in the most meaningful kiss we have ever shared. It was a kiss of love, of commitment and of promise.

**_Author's Note: I don't really don't know what to say, so here is a nice little one shot. _**

**_Ramblings, thoughts, and reviews are welcomed and very appreciated. _**


End file.
